Shape Shift Shennanigan
by KimCG
Summary: Velma's parents have gone to a 'relaxing' voodoo ritual holiday resort, leaving her alone in the house. She invites Daphne over for some company, but they suddenly realize that they are not alone. The night takes unexpected twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is inspired by RussM's The Snack Strikes Back and Audrey MetalMouth's Mystery Anonymus if you haven't read them, you are missing ou! Anyway this is a spin off from the Mystery Incorporated Series called Mysteries Unsigned!**

**This isn't anything to do with my other stroy The Complicated Life of Teenage girls, it's just like a different stry but they belong in the same 'season' if you catch my drift haha! Sorry anyway**

**Full Summary is below:**

_**Velma's parents have gone to a 'relaxing' voodoo ritual holiday resort, leaving her alone in the house. She invites Daphne over for some company, but they suddenly realise that they are not alone. The night takes unexpected twists and turns. Velma is missing and Daphne is trapped in her house...so it is up to the boy's to save them...Oh God Help Us!**_

"Okay, so there are ready-made meals in the fridge, your favourite bath salts are in the cabinet, there is more orange sweaters in the wardrobe, don't go by the washing machine as your father mistook the washing powder for talcum powder, so everything is completely white oh and I almost forgot, there is spare garlic in the basement just in case you get a vampire attack or something!" Recited Velma's mother. (Velma didn't know whether she was being sarcastic about the garlic or not.)

"Okay mum...Have great time!" Velma said in a not-so-chirpy way. Her parents hauled their bags into the cab... and waved goodbye from the dirty window.

"Without me" She scanned an empty house. The silence was deafening...in fact it was so deafening Velma felt awkward with herself. She went upstairs to update her fans on the Mysteries Unsigned blog.

_Today my friends I am alone, my parents have left me with no company what so ever. There isn't anything to update you on at the moment because we haven't had any mysteries. I am just here to complain!_ Just then the phone rang, making Velma jump.

"Hello?"

"Velma, hi sorry I am a bit late calling tonight I just had a mega argument with my parents!" Daphne sniffled.

"Daphne...Are you okay?" Velma asked cautiously.

"Mm Hm...I'm fine."

"You're not, I can tell. My parents aren't here for the weekend do you want to have a sleepover?

"I better not Velms...Oh what the hell, I am peeved with them anyway. Time for sweet Miss Blake to get rebellious!" Daphne chuckled deviously.

"Okay, see you in a bit!" Velma chirped!

...

"Good night Mum!" Daphne shouted down the stairs. She locked her door before her mum, dad, sister or butler could reply!

"Right!" She grabbed a purple backpack and began shoving clothes into it. Purple skirt white top and white pumps, Nemo Pj's, straighters, The Proposal, make –up, camera and a blanket.

She couldn't go out the front door because everyone was still up. She was going to have to go down the balcony. She threw her heels and bag into the garden just as the living room curtains were closing. She looked over the edge and really didn't fancy jumping. There was a zig zag wooden frame thing to help flowers grow on the side of the house, although it did have a few roses growing along it. She leaned out onto it and climbed down surprisingly quickly. She grabbed her stuff and ran over to Velma's.

_Velma_

Velma turned on the TV to break up the silence. The only thing relatively good on the telly was Spongebob.

"Urgh I'm bored already!" There was a knock on the door.

"Hello Daphne!" Beamed Velma. Daphne staggered in and collapsed mockingly on the floor breathing really fast.

"Do you wanna drink?" asked Velma laughing. Daphne or Velma for that matter was never any good at sports.

_All the girls in Alpha Middle School were lined up. Daphne and Velma are laughing at something that happened yesterday. _

"_Blake, Dinkley. You wanna share the joke with the group?"Asked Coach McKindley. Both girls looked down at the ground trying not to laugh and look guilty at the same time. The rest of the girls in line sniggered._

'_Well, I guess you two losers are finally speechless. Thank God, it will do all of us a favour." Srah giggled, she was the school most popular, you know, long blonde hair, perfect face and huge boobs...that kind of girl._

"_Oh, that's right Sarah, you don't get to talk that often because your mouth is always busy with boys" Daphne snapped back_

"_NOW THAT IS ENOUGH! One lap over the track" Coach sneered_

"_What? Both girls asked together. They started to jog. Daphne got about a tenth of the way around before she collapsed._

"_Come back, both of you!" Screamed the coach "We are playing dodge ball! Girls...aim!" All the other girls lifted red balls above their shoulders "FIRE!" The sun was blocked by red balls and the sound of two screaming girls as they clung to each other for protection against the...BIG...RED...BALLS! That was not a good day._

Velma handed Daphne glass of water. "Thanks!" Daphne choked. "I set up the hologram of me sleeping that you gave me for Christmas...Who knew that would come in so handy?"

"Yeah...If only I could say the same for your spot treatment face mask you brought me!" Velma said laughing.

"Oh please, if anyone has bad skin here it is me!" argued Daphne

"So what was your argument about with your parents...if you don't mid me asking" Said Velma

"Well they don't want me hanging around with the gang anymore, they said that you guys were 'bad influences'...so I told them where to shove it and daddy got all angry and scary. He said if I didn't stop seeing you that he would keep me in my room, which is bull-crap my I add! Anyway, I could never stop seeing you, no matter how much they try!" Daphne smiled, she had the greatest friends in the world. I mean who else could say the go gallivanting off with a hippy, a jock, the smartest girl in the world and a Great Dane solving mysteries and fighting crime...no one!

Velma popped The Proposal in the DVD player and the girls made some popcorn. They attempted to make some cupcakes but nearly burnt the house down and ended up having a flour fight. Eventually the girls went back in the living room and plonked themselves down on Velma's comfy orange sofa's and chucked popcorn over each other, no one was really interested in what Sandra Bullock had to say!

They started to play: 'If I was...Would You Still Be Friends With me?'

"Okay, If I was a lesbian would you still be friends with me?" Asked Daphne.

"Of course, I wouldn't care whether you were gay, straight or bi!" Replied Velma

"Aw! Really? That means so much to me! I love you!"

"Okay, if I went all gothic on you would you still be friends with me?" Asked Velma.

"What? That's not a question! Of course, but you defiantly take me to Camden Market in London, I heard that place was amazing for gothic stuff and Doctor Martians!"

There was a huge bang up stairs making both the girls scream like little girls. They both clung to each other screaming louder than the dodge ball incident.

"I'm not going!" Both girls said in unison!

"No!" They both said again.

"Na-Uh, no way...Hey that's weird!" They both started laughing hysterically and gradually forgot about the noise.

**Authors Note: Okay, how are you liking it so far? I would really hope you can review! I know it is a bit slow at the moment but it will pick up the pace pretty soon I Pinky Promise! **** Anyway yeah, please Read and Review! **

**-KimCG**


	2. Chapter 2

Scooby, Shaggy and Fred power-walked down the street.

"Ri am ried!" Scooby yawned "And hungry!"

"Scoob, like dude we ate like twenty minutes ago...and you have only just woken up from your nap!" Shaggy exclaimed "Now hurry up! Velma and Daphne are-"

Fred made a 'cut' signal across his neck. Scooby looked up towards him and his best friend. "Relma and Raphne are rhat?"

Shaggy's eyes darted about nervously. Scooby had a nervous disorder...thing. Anytime he ever sees one of the gang in trouble or hurt he starts to howl, cry or whimper. Most of the time it is when the guys are hiding or captured! Like one time the guys were on a case about three robbers in London. The psychopaths had captured Velma and were holding her in a barn...

_Flashback Velma's POV_

_The first thing I remember about the whole situation is that I was dragged- I mean generously taken to the spa by Daphne. We were in some sort off foot treatment room. I had an un-scented scrub being mooshed into my feet. The mixture was hard and thick and felt really uncomfortable. Daphne was silent...so she must have been loving it! This is one of the only times she ever has her trap shut! I had cucumber over my eyes so I couldn't see...especially without my glasses! The person that was giving the treatment said it would eventually harden but it felt so heavy...I took the cucumber off and squinted. I could see a huge block of grey cement. Then it hit me! My feet were enclosed in a HUGE block of cement._

"_Daphne?" I called out_

"_Daphne!" I tried again. It seemed as if she had completely passed out on the massage table...I figured it was the 'incense'. It was making me kind of drowsy, although the gun that was now pointed at my head certainly woke me up! I gasped, inhaling a bit too much incense and everything went black. I woke up to find myself tied to a chair, feet still enclosed in a concrete slab! 'How clique!' Daphne would say. I mean really, these guys could have been more original like maybe...my thoughts were cut short by three men in black surrounding my chair. One of them was cradling a gun lying across his arms. I cursed at myself silently. This stuff doesn't happen to me...Usually!_

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of purple and the snout of a Great Dane. Oh no, please don't let Scooby see me like this!_

_*howl...whimper...howl!* _

_Oh good, Scooby had given the gang away. The two henchmen walked either side of the gigantic hay bail in the dark-er side of the barn. I heard struggles and tugs then the two goons carried Fred, Scooby and Daphne by the scruff of their shirts/collars. She mouthed me a 'sorry'. They threw them down at my feet. Where was Shaggy?_

_My question was answered when the dude with the gun was tackled down to the floor...then there was a gun-shot and everything seemed to go in slow motion. I still remember Daphne's screams. Fred stood there while all the colour leaked out of his face, paralysed and Shaggy completely broke down. Scooby lay their limply. His tail had dropped to the floor and his eyes were shut. Blood oozed from his rump. He was breathing but in random patterns. The three villains ran for the nearest exit but sirens wailed outside. Apparently Fred had called the police when they had found Daphne in the spa and I was missing. I was immediately un-tied and ran to Scooby's side. The paramedics hadn't even bothered checking him over. I put my hand over the wound, trying to create as much pressure as possible. Shaggy had to beg for the paramedics to take him to the hospital because he was an animal. Daphne went with the puppy as she had to be checked over from the knock-out gas. They wanted me to be checked-up too but I refused. Shaggy needed me. He was in the back of the Mystery Machine rocking back and forth... Ever since then Scooby kinda thinks he owes us one._

Shaggy shook off the horrible memory of nearly losing his two best friends and stroked the puppy.

"Scoob, their fine! Velma and Daphne are- are waiting for their pizza, so we better get a move on!" Shaggy laughed half-heartedly and jogged up the road.

"Hey guys wait up!" Fred cried.

The boys ran up towards Velma's cottage. 'It was as sweet as her!' (A cheesy quote from Shaggy!) It was a neat, petite little house, much like Velma actually. It had a white front door with a heart cut for the window. There were two hanging baskets on either side filled with Asarina Victoria Falls, Velma's favourites. This was always a problem for Shaggy as you can't really get Asarina Victoria Falls in a bunch from Tesco because no-one has ever heard of them! Each window had white shutters to match the front door with a lacy blind hanging about a third of the way down. The house itself was a soothing, soft shade of yellow with a porch and a luscious front garden. Velma grew most of the flowers. Marigolds, Poppies, Sunflowers, Tulips, the list was endless... also with the occasional help from Daphne. If you see a random purple spurt of flowers, Daphne grew them! The guys walked up the garden path and knocked on the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_1O MINUTES EARLIER_

Velma awoke to darkness. She couldn't tell whether her eyes were open or closed. She waved her hand in front of her face.

_I am either dead, blind or in the basement...I am gonna go with the third option._

Her head throbbed and she could barely remember what had happened. There was someone in the house...Daphne went upstairs and...

"THAT BITCH HIT ME ROUND THE HEAD WITH A VASE!" Velma exclaimed. "Oh my God when I get out of here that useless-" A knock at the door interrupted Velma's rant.

There was someone in the house...it turned into Daphne then her then-

"Oh no!" Velma cried. She tried to stand but went dizzy and collapsed. She tried for a second time but fell onto rotting floor boards. Her hand went straight through it, a beam of light slicing the darkness like a knife. She bit her lip to stop her from screaming, she didn't want that thing to know she was awake!

"It's hollow" She whispered, tearing more and more boards up light thrashing into the black. Velma jumped through onto the marsh below her house. She froze and gaped at the walls filled with her pictures.

"Oh my God!" There was not an inch of wall that was not covered in her face. She took a shaky breath and stepped backwards. She turned around slowly, not wanting to see anymore! There was a headless manikin dressed with her missing lingerie. Her stalker lived below her! She had a stalker! Gibby? Nah. Not smart enough...Jason? NO!...Percy?...OMG Percy Jenkins lived below her! Her breathing quickened. She searched for her inhaler ...no time...she had to get out of there. She ran through the stalkers home , she took heavier breaths and the room became a blur but she had to get out! There was a long ladder up ahead so she climbed it, not taking any chances, luckily there were two large panels above her head, with a gentle push they opened.

She came face to face with...

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I am sorry that it is a bit...well bitty and I use a lot of these: ... but I hope it builds the suspence!. Anyway yeah please read and review! **

**-Newbie!**


End file.
